Two Heads Cause More Trouble Than One
by Stelra Etnae
Summary: May is preparing for Drew's surprise party and enlists her childhood friend Brendan Birch's help. But problems arise when Drew sees them together and gets the wrong idea. Will the party be successful? Contestshipping


_**This was requested ages ago by LittleBlondMidgetLover, but I only got around to writing it recently. I'm so sorry! Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading this fic, a belated birthday present from me to you!**_

* * *

"Drew's birthday is next week but I haven't planned anything yet... I totally can't think of anything special. And I so wanted to give him a lovely surprise!" sighed May, slumped on the windowsill of her room in Petalburg. "Argh!" She let herself fall backwards onto the floor where she started futilely at the ceiling. Her mind was as blank as the white-washed ceiling. She made a mental note to paint it another colour one day.

"May! Are you there?" A familiar voice jolted her out of her sulking. She bolted upright.

"Brendan? What are you doing here?" she called back. Through the window, she could see the only son of Professor Birch on his bicycle.

Spotting her, Brendan waved cheerfully. "Can't a guy visit an old friend just for the sake of it? Want to go to the lake together?"

She had known Brendan since she could remember. After all, their fathers had been good friends. In their childhood, she and Brendan had often made trips to the nearby lake, where they would just laze around without a care in the world. Honestly, she rather missed those days.

"I'll get my bike!"

* * *

The two childhood friends sat around the lake, simply relaxing and enjoying the cool breeze. May smiled and ran a hand through the water. The surface of the lake shimmered in the sunlight.

"May, check this out."

"Hmm?" May turned and encountered something small and hard. Drawing back slightly, she stared at the keychain Brendan had dangled next to her face. Taking it to observe more closely, she noticed that it was a tiny Torchic, apparently made out of clay and painted with bright watercolor. "It's so cute!"

Brendan grinned at her delight. "You can have it. Working with clay has become my newest hobby, so I tried loads of different designs lately."

"You made it yourself? Wow!"

"I still have a lot to learn, though."

May was suddenly struck by inspiration. Her eyes shining, she turned towards Brendan. "Teach me!"

* * *

Back at her house that evening, May's phone rang. She checked the caller ID and saw that it was Drew. Happily, she answered the call.

"Hi!"

"Hi, May." Drew stood on the jetty of Littleroot Town. May could hear the sound of the water lapping. "I've just arrived back in Hoenn."

"That's great!"

"So I'm thinking of going over to Petalburg soon."

May was about to agree with that idea, but then she suddenly remembered something important.

"Don't!" May blurted out in her panic. Oh no, the surprise wasn't done yet!

"Huh?" Drew blinked, unsure whether or not he had heard correctly.

"Erm, I mean... You should go back to La Rousse first. I'm sure Tiffany misses you!" May's brain was working in double time, trying to come out with a plausible way to keep Drew away for a while.

"Okay..." Drew said slowly, wondering about the strange situation. There was definitely something fishy afoot.

"I'll see you next week! Bye." After she had gotten her way, her tone regained it cheerfulness.

"See you." Closing his phone, Drew stared at it in confusion as if it would give him answers. Sighing, he adjusted his sling bag's strap on his shoulder and prepared for the long journey back home.

* * *

The next morning dawned bright and clear.

Humming cheerfully, May cycled towards the lake to meet up with Brandon. She had spent last night dreaming about the complete works of art which were to be birthday present for Drew. Her goals included clay figurines of Drew's pokemon. She had to get straight to work if she was going to finish on time. Thinking about that, she pedaled faster.

* * *

To reach La Rousse from Littleroot, he had to first pass by Petalburg city. Walking through the streets, he contemplated visiting May, despite her protests.

Before he could think further, he was already walking down the road towards the Petalburg Gym. Oh well, just dropping by her house couldn't hurt, right?

Suddenly, a red blur zipped past him. It seemed really familiar somehow, and he turned to see May maneuvering her bike down a small path between some trees. He quickly followed her.

* * *

Brendan was already there when she arrived. May waved and ran over to him after she leant her bike against a nearby tree. Flopping down on the grass next to her friend, she looked at the materials Brandon had prepared.

"Let's start, shall we?" Brendan began with introducing the various items spread out on the ground. Fascinated, May lent closer to get a better view.

* * *

Behind a tree, Drew watched the pair. Not wanting to be noticed, he wasn't close enough to hear their voices. From his vantage point, he could only see their backs, sitting right next to each other.

'Is this why May didn't want me to come?' he thought. With a dismal sigh, he left the same way he had come. Maybe it was better to return to La Rousse for now.

* * *

Drew sighed for the umpteenth time that day. Darryl glanced at him in exasperation.

"For goodness sake, Drew! It's been five days since you came back! How long are you going to sulk?"

Drew's only response was another dismal sigh, earning an eye-roll from Darryl.

Darryl couldn't stand it anymore. Hands on hips, she directed a glare at her twin brother. "I don't know what happened, but I know you. It's May, isn't it?"

Drew ignored her.

"Whatever it is, I don't want to see your miserable face for one more moment!" said Darryl in annoyance, tossing a pokeball onto the couch which Drew had taken permanent residence of. "Gardevoir, you know what to do."

Her faithful Gardevoir settled on top of Drew's back. Placing a hand on Drew's back, they both glowed with pale blue light for a moment. Before Drew could form words to protest, they vanished.

* * *

Drew arrived in Petalburg just in time to see Brendan accompanying May back to her house. He watched as they entered the house. Leaning against the wall just out of sight, he settled down to wait for Brendan to reappear alone.

* * *

Brendan left May's house and strolled down the driveway. The project was progressing well.

"Brendan."

If Brendan was surprised at the individual standing near the gate, he didn't show any indication. "Drew," he greeted cordially. "It's been a while."

"Can I have a word?"

* * *

In the PokeCenter that night, Drew pondered his conversation with Brendan.

"_So... what have you and May been up to lately?" he asked casually._

"_Why don't you ask her yourself?" was Brendan's answer._

Closing his eyes, he decided to meet up with May the next day.

* * *

May smiled to herself, looking contentedly at the result of her hard work. Tomorrow was the special day. She had called Darryl a few days earlier to invite her and her family to Petalburg. Hopefully, everything would go well.

* * *

Late next morning, Drew walked over to May's house, but she was nowhere to be seen.

"May? She went out in a hurry a while ago, but I don't know where she went," said Caroline. Thanking May's mother, Drew left the house in search for the girl.

In the house, Caroline shared a nostalgic smile with Norman. They knew exactly where May was, of course. "Young love," she said with a dreamy sigh. "I remember when we used to do that. We're getting old, Norman."

"Our children are growing up."

* * *

Drew found May just as she emerged from the forest. The surprise party was to be held in a clearing she had found during one of her childhood adventures. She had called all the help she could get, and they were all cooperating to make the party a success. They were almost done, so she had been appointed to be the welcoming committee for the visitors from La Rousse. Imagine her surprise when she found Drew sitting on a bench alone.

She sat down next to him. "Why the glum look?" she teased lightly.

Drew jumped, not noticing her before. "May," he greeted with a smile. Yet it didn't reach his eyes.

"What's wrong?" May was getting rather worried. This behavior was very unlike the confident Drew she knew.

Drew forced the words out. "If there's some other guy for you, you just have to tell me. I... I can accept it." He wavered for a moment.

"What are you talking about? Why would there be someone else?"

"What about Brendan Birch?"

May's eyes widened in comprehension. "Brendan? He's like a big brother to me. I'm sure he thinks of me as his sister as well. Anyway, he had this crush on Darryl..."

"What!" spluttered Drew.

"But I think he's over it now. My point is that it's impossible for there to be anything between me and Brendan. I'm not his type of girl, and he's not my type of guy either. I like you, Drew. You should know that by now."

Drew turned pink.

"Come on, there's somewhere I want to bring you," she said, pulling him off the bench and dragging him towards the party venue.

* * *

"Happy Birthday!" a chorus of voices yelled out as they arrived at the clearing.

Drew turned towards May to see a brilliant smile on her face. Dazed, Drew's gaze moved over the group of people assembled there. Many of his friends had all come to celebrate his birthday with him. His eyes met Brendan's. Brendan winked and gave him a thumbs-up.

Soon, Darryl arrived with Tiffany and their parents. The party was a great success, and lasted till late. Everyone was having a fun time.

May nudged Drew discreetly, motioning for him to follow her. The party atmosphere was contagious, but they wanted some time to themselves. And May knew just the place.

A little while later, they both sat side by side, looking down at a lovely waterfall from above. The view was breathtaking.

"Here. Happy Birthday," said May with a slight blush as she handed Drew her hand-made present.

"Can I open it now?"

May nodded.

Removing the wrappings, Drew extracted a clay figurine of Roselia. It was obviously handmade and that touched Drew. He moved more tissue away and found one of Masquerain as well. By the weight of the box, there were probably a few more stowed away in there.

May was mumbling, fiddling nervously with her fingers. "It's not very well done, I'm afraid. I just..."

"Thanks, May," said Drew, leaning towards her to kiss her cheek.

May turned at that moment and their lips met. Surprised, they drew back slightly. Drew carefully set down the box on the grass. Grinning, he pulled May towards him, kissing her again.

They stayed there for a long time, two figures silhouetted by the magnificent sunset.

* * *

**_Really hope you liked it! Review! ^_^_**


End file.
